Nobody Knows
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: John and Kelly had the perfect life together. John wanted to marry her, but she had other plans. One night she packed up and left without John knowing. Now his heart is broken and nobody knows how he really feels. Can John finally heal his broken heart?


**(AN: Disclaimer: I only own Stephanie, John III, Randal John and Kelly...everyone else owns themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE in it's entirety.)**

**Nobody Knows**

John and Kelly had the perfect life together. John wanted to marry her, but she had other plans. One night she packed up and left without John knowing. Now his heart is broken and nobody knows how he really feels. Can John finally heal his broken heart?

John had been on the road for the last two week and was looking forwards to going home to his loving girlfriend, Kelly. John and Kelly had been dating for more than 2 years and John wanted to ask her to marry him, but he was waiting for the right time to do so. After John's flight landed in Tampa, he grabbed his luggage and headed to his car and drove home. When he pulled into the driveway, he noticed that the house was completely dark and Kelly's car was gone. John pulled into the garage and closed the door before walking into the house. John turned on the lights and walked through the house before heading upstairs to their master bedroom.

There was no sign of Kelly anywhere. John headed back downstairs and into the kitchen. After rumaging through the fridge for something to eat, John noticed an envelope on the counter with his name on it. The hand writting was Kelly's. John ignored it for now, but while he ate he couldn't help but think about the envelope. John placed his plate in the dishwasher and put the rest of the food away. He then walked over to the counter and picked up the envelope. John turned it over and opened it. He pulled a piece of paper out and took a deep breath before reading the letter.

_Dear John,_

_By the time you read this, I'll be long gone. I'm sorry for doing this but, you left me no other choice. I know this might comes as a bit of a shock to you - especially because things have been going so well. But I'm sorry – I just need a change. I think you're great, but I don't think we're right for each other. First of all, we're not compatible. You're a Taurus, and I'm a Libra. You like watching TV, you eat meat, and enjoy televised sports, and I don't like any of these things. Your favorite movie is Patch Adams, and your favorite band is 3 Doors Down. Do you even know what my favorite movie or band is? I once asked you what color my eyes are and you said "Greenish blue-brown". Anyway, I want to date other people. But you know what? I still want to be dead to you. We can totally forget the other is alive . We had some good times, or so I think . But please, don't be bitter. So take care of yourself - and good luck._

_Sincerely,_  
_Kelly_

John sat down in the chair and re-read the letter over and over again. He couldn't believe that Kelly would leave him like that and say those things to him. John pulled the diamond ring out of his jacket pocket and set it on the table. He bought the ring 2 months ago and was hoping that that weekend would have been the weekend he proposed to her. John sat there and starred into space as his heart was breaking. He tried to think of what he did wrong that would drive her way like that. John recounted the last 2 years in his head and there weren't any defining signs that something was wrong in their relationship. As John sat there, time passed and no one knew what had just happened.

_Wish I'd told her how I feel_  
_Maybe she's be here right now_  
_But instead..._

As the days passed, John tried to hide how he was really feeling. He was back on the road and rooming with his best friend, Randy Orton. Randy could tell that something was on John's mind but figured that if it was bad enough John would say something. But as the night went on, John didn't say anything to anyone. As they hung out at a local club, John tried to drown his pain in alcohol, but Randy being the good friend that he was, stopped him when he knew that John had enough. The next few days, John threw himself into his work and took his frustrations out on the punching bags at the gym. Others started to notice John's change in his attitude.

"John, is everything ok? You've been acting differently lately?" Randy asked.  
"Everything is fine. Just wanting to improve in the ring." John lied.  
"Ok. If you need to talk to someone, you know how to reach me." Randy responded.  
"Thanks." John stated before they went their separate ways at the airport.

When John arrived home, he broke down and started to redecorate and take down things that Kelly had bought. John was angry with her and he had every right to be. He treated her like a princess and this was the thanks he got. As he tossed the rest of Kelly's purchases out, he started to feel better about her leaving. But it wasn't until later that night that it really hit him. Kelly was gone for good and she wasn't coming back. John laid down on his bed and couldn't help but think about Kelly and all the love they had made on that bed. John's heart was breaking more and more.

_I pretended I'm glad you went away _  
_These four walls closin' more every day _  
_And I'm dying inside _  
_And nobody knows it but me _  
_Like a clown I put on a show _  
_The pain is real even if nobody knows _  
_And I'm crying inside _  
_And nobody knows it but me _

As the weeks passed John hid his pain and sorrow very well. Randy was the only person so far not to believe John's happy act. Randy and John were packing up and getting ready to head to the airport and Randy noticed that John didn't have his usual picture of Kelly tucked into his suitcase and John hadn't called her at all that he knew of.

"Hey John, why don't you come down to St. Louis with me. Kinley has been begging me to bring you home for a few days." Randy asked.  
"Sounds good. I've missed seeing Kinley around here." John answered faking a smile.  
"Cool. I'll call her and let her know." Randy responded.

John and Randy headed to the airport and John changed his flight so that he was on the same flight as Randy. Kinley was waiting for them at the airport when they arrived. Randy had told Kinley about how John had been acting lately and they both thought that Kinley might be able to get John to open up about what's bothering him. Both Randy and Kinley loved Kelly and thought that she and John were prefect together. Once they were at the house, John put his stuff in the guest room while Randy headed up to the master bedroom. Kinley knocked on John's door.

"Come in." John answered.  
"Hey. How have you been?" Kinley asked.  
"Busy, but good." John sort of lied.  
"How's Kelly?" Kinley asked hoping to strike a nerve.  
"Doing good. Busy working as usual." John lied with a smile.  
"That's good. I've missed having you around. Dinner should be ready soon." Kinley responded.  
"Sounds good." John stated.

Kinley headed back into the kitchen and Randy was there checking on dinner. Kinley smiled as she watched her husband tend to their dinner. Once Randy was done checking on dinner, he turned around to see his wife smiling at him. He pulled her into a gentle hug and placed a kiss on her forehead as he placed a hand on Kinley's growing stomach. Kinely continued to smile at Randy as John walked into the room. Dinner was pretty silent as the guys were starving and Kinley took it as a compliment. After dinner, John retired to his room while Randy and Kinley watched TV in the livingroom. John couldn't help but think about Kelly again. This time it really hit him.

_Why didn't I say _  
_The things I needed to say _  
_How could I let my angel get away _  
_Now my world is just a tumblin' down _  
_I can say it so clearly _  
_But you're nowhere around _

As the weeks passed, John found it harder and harder to sleep. All he could do was think and dream about Kelly at night and cry during the day when no one was around. John was really starting to miss Kelly more than ever. He had tried to call her, but she ignored his calls and never returned any of them. John tried his best to hide his feelings and emotions from everyone, but Randy and Kinley were starting to see right threw him. It wasn't until Randy finally sat him down and tried to talk to him and get John to open up.

"John, you're my best friend and I love ya like a brother. Is something going on between you and Kelly?" Randy asked.  
"Thanks. We've been having problems." John answered.  
"You know that you can talk to me. I won't judge anyone." Randy responded.  
"Thanks. But when I'm ready to talk about it I will." John stated before getting up and leaving the room.

_The nights are lonely, the days are so sad _  
_And I just keep thinkin' about _  
_The love that we had _  
_And I'm missin' you _  
_And nobody knows it but me  
__  
I carry a smile when I'm broken in two _  
_And I'm nobody without someone like you _  
_I'm tremblin' inside and nobody knows it but me _  
_I lie awake it's a quarter past three _  
_I'm screamin' at night as if I thought _  
_You'd hear me _  
_Yeah my heart is callin' you _  
_And nobody knows it but me _

_How blue can I get _  
_You could ask my heart _  
_But like a jigsaw puzzle it's been torn all apart _  
_A million words couldn't say just how I feel _  
_A million years from now you know _  
_I'll be lovin' you still  
_  
_The nights are lonely, the days are so sad _  
_And I just keep thinkin' about _  
_The love that we had _  
_And I'm missin' you _  
_And nobody knows it but me _

As more time passed, John decided to take some time off and try to find himself. At this point he had stopped calling Kelly and was starting to come to terms that she wasn't coming back to him. John took off on a cross country tour of his own. John pushed all the memories of Kelly to the back of his head and enjoyed the time away from everything and everyone. He had two weeks before he had to meet up with the RAW roster in St. Louis. The two weeks flew by and as he was making his way into the arena, he bumpd into a blue-eyed red headed woman.

"I'm sorry maam. Are you ok?" John asked.  
"Thank you. I'm fine. You're John Cena, right?" she answered.  
"That would be me. And you are?" John asked.  
"My name is Stephanie and I am your new PA." Stephanie answered.  
"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm sure we'll get to know each other better as we work together." John responded as he gazed into her eyes and didn't notice his phone go off.  
"John, your phone is ringing." Stephanie told him.  
"This is John. Ok. I'll be right there." John stated as he hung up.  
"Is everything ok?" Stephanie asked.  
"I need to get to the St. Charles Hospital." John answered.  
"Ok. I have my car here. I'll get you to where you need to be." Stephanie responded.

Stephanie got John to the hospital and she followed him to the 3rd floor. John asked for Kinley's name and both were escorted to Kinley's room. Stephanie let Vince know what was going on. As they walked into Kinley's room, Randy was sitting on the edge of the bed holding a small blue bundle. Randal John Orton had been brought into the world and named after his Godfather. Stephanie winked at Kinley and Randy as John held his Godson. After leaving the hospital, John was quiet and Stephanie knew a little about him and Kelly.

_Tomorrow mornin' I'm hitting the dusty road _  
_Gonna find you wherever, ever you might go _  
_I'm gonna unload my heart and hope you come back to me _  
_Said when the nights are lonely... _

As the months passed, John and Stephanie worked closely together and eventually John forgot about Kelly and started having real feelings for Stephanie. By the time Randal John was a year old, Stephanie and John were engaged to be married. As they sent out their wedding invitations, John thought about sending one to Kelly, but decided to send an announcement to her parents house instead. John and Stephanie were married on August 4th 2012 and soon after getting back from their honeymoon, Stephanie was expecting their first child. John Felix Anthony Cena III was born on April 30th 2013, just a week after his daddy's birthday. John and Stephanie, along with their son, eventually moved to St. Charles, Mo to be closer to Randy, Kinley and Randal.


End file.
